Night Desire:
by SEGA-sonic15
Summary: Sonic wakes up to find himself handcuffed to a guy named Shadow revealing himself as a vampire.Sonic doesn't know if he should be scared for his life or be scared of him falling for this guy. SONADOW-rated M for later chapters
1. Home Sweet Home?

_Okay everyone this is my first try at doing a story so I hope you guys will enjoy it ^^_

_It's a Sonadow so bare with me ^^;_

_This will also feature characters from different stuff like old game characters and some from the comics_

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home?**

"I'm tellin ya the next time you see her just give back a taste of her own medicine."

Sonic had to burst out in laughter at that suggestion. Leave it to his buddy Knuckles to make him laugh no matter what happened. Which is why he was out having lunch with him at his favorite chili dog place, rather than just staying at home alone with nothing to do.

Letting out a smile at the thought of him hitting that always lovey dovey Amy with her own hammer directly on her head hoping she would forget who he was and carry on with his life. Sonic looked around the busy section of Station Square with people sitting around enjoying themselves and some hurrying off to where they need to be. Cars zooming in different directions and not to mention the sky being covered with dull grey rain clouds, which match the azure hedgehogs mood.

"I am so through looking for the 'right girl' for me," Sonic said. "Amy is and will be the last person I will ever meet.I'm tired of her always being around me when I don't want her to. I should just continue on being the Hero of Mobius ."

Knuckles glanced up from his drink in distaste. " The Hero of Mobius? Sonic sooner or later your going to fall for someone, you can't always be single forever ya know." Guess you'll alway will be the lone wolf.

Sonic just laughed sarcastically, but it didn't last long. " Look who's the one talking Mr. I stay up 24/7 guarding the master emerald with no one to bother me. Maybe you've got this whole thing turned around." He stated with a smirk proudly taking a bite out of his chili dog." Besides why would I need someone when I already have awesome friends?"

Knuckles annoyed by Sonic's first statement pulled himself together."Dude I'm warning you right now that it's not gonna last besides you just dumped the only girl you practically know." he pointed out chuckling a little at the fact.

"Oh shut up Knucklehead trust me I didn't have a choice," said the now frustrated hedgehog. "Who cares about how she probably felt after that she was a pain in the-"

"HEY SONIC, KNUCKLES!"

The two curiously turned around to find their two-tailed fox friend Tails running up to them carrying a piece of crumpled paper. Ever since Tails moved in the same apartment as Sonic he's been doing nothing but do research on all sorts of thing like magic, myths, legends, mysterious creatures,anything you could list. His most favorite subject the works on though is vampires. Some people think he probably is one considering hung out with people with a type of liking to vampires too, but Sonic knew better than that after all Tails was his best friend. Tails then came to a slow walk seeing that he was really tired from his 'short mile run'.He finally reached the lunch table laying the paper on it and holding his chest so he could go back to regular breathing.

"Hey Tails, what's-"Sonic was then interrupted by Tails hand pointing his index finger up for Sonic to hold on.

"Hang on...let me...rest for a few seconds...phew...," Tails panted between breath after breath finally regaining his breathing tempo and then handing the piece of paper to Knuckles.

"Knuckles I need you to examine this for me, I think it's written in some type of latin language am I right?" Knuckles then took the paper and smoothed it out as best as he could. "Where did you get this?"he asked while looking at it.

"One of my friends I hung out with last night gave it to asked if I could do research on what it said, but I couldn't understand it," He knew what was probably going to happen in a few minutes,_" __Vampire Lecture__-__GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN__!"_ yelled a voice inside him, but Sonic held it 's not like he hated Tails he just could stand anything that has to do with things like back to reality he asked out of wonderment, "Hmm...so what does the paper say?"

"'The 'Night Seeker' draws near. The 'Master' must prepare."

Tails turned leaning on the table's edge scratching his head,"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure I've never heard of any 'Night Seeker' or this 'Master' person." the red echidna replied tapping on the table trying to figue it out too.

"Well actually I heard from my friend Ray that "Night Seeker' is a sort of code name of some sort what do you say? Tails implied and he and Knux started going into conversation._Okay I've heard enough_,' Sonic thought as he devoured the rest of his chili dog. "Listen," he said, rising from the table."As much as I 'like' to hear more I've got to get going."

"Oh are you late for you date with Amy again?" Tails blurted out with a smirk. Sonic shot a death glare at him,but to Tails it didn't really surprise him since he's been through this before," Tails I swear if you ever mention "her" again your going to find yourself trapped in a box, on an airplane heading straight to Cuba!" Sonic growled

Tails then said holding back a chuckle "Hey look I'm sorry if things didn't go well the last time I was just-"

"You nearly had to strap me to a _CHAIR_ to listen to her the last time!" Sonic bellowed interrupting Tails and his protest of the last date, which Sonic didn't want to remember.

"Come on you have to admit it was quite hilarious."

"When you mean 'hilarious' you mean down right _HUMILIATING_!"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles barked pounding his fist on the table. Tails and Sonic shot a surprised and feared look at one another and there was a moment of silence. Finally Knux spoke up.

"Listen, you guys are best friends and your heading back into the past. Dudes you need to chill." Leaning back into his chair to end his point. Tails and Sonic looked back at each other with disproved eyes,"...sorry..." they both mumbled.

"Oh yeah Sonic I was wondering if you could put Turbo back in his cage I forgot to before I left," Tails asked with a cheesy smile.

The hedgehog was NOT amused seeing this has happened before, but he wantd to make up to his friend,"Fine I'll put him back once I get there." After that being said he left the small group and raced down the city sidewalks and streets .Seeing how big the city was Sonic got back to the apartments at dark .He was at his door punching in the password to open it .Once he got in he turned on the lights to find a moderatly clean building. He then heard the cooing of a faint call,"chao..chao..."

_'Oh god he wasn't kidding!'_ Sonic thought and grumbled off to look for the chao calling out to him."Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" he hollered. He looked under the chairs, pillows and couches, but still could find that chao. _'Ugh...where the heck can he be' _he wondered once more, but when he did all the lights when out like some sort of power outage and suddenly Sonic was grabbed from behind. He tried to scream only to hear nothing, he soon noticed his mouth was covered by a set of hands.

_"Well well,_"a soft voice whispered in his ear, _"looks like I finally got you where I want you." _His grip tightening, _"...It's time to suffer_."And in a milisecond Sonic was hit by a huge force to his head and slipped into unconciousness.

_To be continued..._

OMG what happened to Sonic? Who would do that to him? And what was the meaning of that strange letter? :o

I guess were gonna have to find out in the next chapter...^^

_**Sonic and others (c) SEGA/Sonic Team**_


	2. Cuffed

FINALLY! Chapter 2 is UP!

Sorry for the long wait everyone its been like... what...A YEAR? o_o;;;;;

well crap...ANYWAY here it is ^^;;;;;;;;;;; (tried to make it extra long for you all xD;;;)

**Chapter 2: Cuffed**

Sonic was now starting to awaken only to be met by an aweful shock of pain to his throbbing head.

"_Ugh_ what had happen to-"

He suddenly remembered the voice he heard before the incident...and his treatening words...

Sonic then jolted up from where he was only to find out that he was not in his house anymore, but in what looked liked to be

an old factory. The lights were either dimmed or broken, it was still dark outside, the floor was cold, & Sonic was hand-cuffed to a mysterious unconcious black hedgehog...

_'Wait, WHAT?'_

The cobalt hedgehog quickly turned his head and noticed that his left hand WAS indeed hand-cuffed to the other hedgehogs right hand. Sonic was freaking out, he rapidly tried to shake the cuffs off, but that failed terribly. He tried to yell out for help, but his voiced seemed to be lost because he was too freaked out to care.

Sonic stopped his attempt to escape, seeing it wasn't working.

_'Oh my god...w-what the hell? What kind of person does this?'_ The blue hedgie tried to calm down a bit, hands trembling over his head.

_'Stop It Sonic! You're losing it!" _he conviced himself and took deep breaths.

_' *sigh* Okay Sonic take it easy. The only good thing about this is that your NOT dead, but...' _Sonic slowly turned his head once more to face the mysterious hedgehog on the other end of the cuffs.

_'...who is he?'_ The azure hedgehog then got the bad idea that this guy might be dead...he slowly reached out his free hand towards him. His right hand barely hovering over the others left shoulder blade.

"H-hey...are you okay?" Sonic said hesitently, he lightly shook the other, but only to soon withdraw his hand away from him. It didn't look like it, but this guy had some muscles alright. It was like...touching a rock, made of steel. This guy was all power. Well at least that's what Sonic was thinking anyway.

'J-JEEZ, this guy doesnt look buff at all, but he literally feels ripped...hm I guess looks **can** be decieving-hmm...'

And with those words Sonic realized he should probably get a better view at this guy instead of admiring his blue hedgehog shivered in response to even thinking about his statement. He then took action and rolled the black hedgehog so that he wasn't on his side so he could get a view on his face.

Once turned, the other hedgehogs face seemed to be in a calm and relaxing state, but still looked rather lifeless. However Sonic seemed to be in AWE when he saw the hedgehog's face, it was _cold_...yet looked relaxing and mysterious. He soon realized these thoughts and shook himself out of his "admiring" trance.

_'Why am I thinking about that?'_ he screamed in the inside. None-the-less he went back to investigating. It didn't _really_ seem like this guy was breathing, but that didn't stop Sonic from checking. He carefully layed his free hand on the others chest. He then let out a sigh of relieve, he felt a slight heart beat from the hedgehog. Sonic then tried to shake the other awake again.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up, come on." Sonic waited for a response, surprisingly, he got one. The black hedgehog let out a few coughs and started to breathe regularly. Then he started to slowly open his eye lids soon revieling dark red ruby 'd never seen eyes like that. They soon met eye contact. Sonic was now freaked out again. Should he feel _relieved_ knowing this guy was alive?...or be cautious because of the death glare the other was giving him? Before figuring it out he was then pinned on the ground.

"What the-_GAH_!" Sonic was cut off with a hand to his throat. He realized the mysterious other was on top of him, staring him then bent over and started to sniff the blue blur's fur.

_'Oh God Oh God!' _Sonic started to tremble under the others warm, but chilling breath againt his fur. Although he could help but-hold a slight blush at this action, it just felt sort of relaxing.

_'...this scent...this can't be him...if not, then...' _the black hedgehog retreated along with his choking hand and asked in a cold voice, "Who are you? You are not Miles."

_'Miles?' _Sonic knew that name right away and who it rightfully belonged to.

"S-sonic the hedgehog...and how do you know Miles Pro-_MPHH?" _

"SSHH-"

The azure hedgehog was again cut off from the other's hand this time on his mouth. The ebony hedgehog cautiously looked at his surroundings. After a brief minute or two, his hand retreated once more.

" _*GASP*_ GOOD GOD! _*cough*_ Was THAT nessesary? Sonic yelled cluching his throat with his free hand.

"If you wanted to stay alive, then _yes_." Emerald eyes soon met dark ruby ones again giving off another death glare. Sonic then froze in place waiting for what was to come, but nothing did. Both soon broke off the contact and looked around, the sky was salmost at the point of dawn. Sonic then broke the agonizing silence.

"If you don't mind me asking...w-who are you?" Black ears perked up at this question, his head still turned and his hand brushing his quills back he sighed and said.

"I am known as-"

_"__**Shadow**__ The Hedgehog." _Shivers went down blue spikes...that grim voice...he knew where he heard it from...

_"_Mephiles." Shadow said calmly with a slight smirk on his muzzle. Sonic was just dumb struck. WHAT was going on?

_"I see you have now awakened from you're long 'nap', though I think it should have been __**longer**__. _

No one was there, but this guy, Mephiles, his voice was well heard from where ever he was.

"Mephiles, It's been a while. I _would_ thank you for the 'free nap', but if that was your best attempt to kill me, heh...you're _weak." _From smirk to gloomy frown the air became tense. Sonic couldn't believe this two were actually taunting each other.

_" I'm not done with you just yet, I need you very much alive. Don't think you are free, you and your so called 'pack' are carefully being __**watched**__. Just you wait, one bad turn and your world will forever be __**dark**__ once again." _Mephiles said with no mercy in his voice.

Sonic hoped this mysterious being didn't notice him just yet. He was still trying to piece together what was happening.

"Oh Mephy. What is it with you and violence? Don't forget we are not so easy to get rid of and you know this...You also try to send me off track sending me this distraction? It sems that 'your mission' failed." Shadow gestured his hand towards a worried Sonic.

_' OH WHY ME? '_ Sonic cried out mentally, he did not want this kind of introduction.

_"__**I know who you are after! **__You will never succeed! Your pack will be in danger every day until you are killed! We will always have our eyes... on... _**YOU**_!" _Mephiles yelled in determination and anger.

_'No, they don't mean Tails!...Do they?'_ The blue blur froze to what he was hearing. Tails wouldn't do something bad...would he?

"I will assure you, once this threat has stopped jepordizing my pack, you _**will**_ be my next victim! And you will be next sent to **HELL!**" Shadow shouted in the open air that made his voice echo in the factory.

_"Hmph, then be prepared Shadow, death may be near you than you think. Hope you have a 'good'-Day."_Suddenly without knowing the sun almost completely risen and streams of sunlight were coming from the upper windows. One had then made its way to Shadow's lower torso.

"ARGHH!"

Sonic was so confused with what had happened he was startled from the yell. He turned towards Shadow who cluched his stomach area and without even a warning got up and sped to the nearest bit if shade made from the shadows of the upper floor of the factory, but with the cuffs still attached Sonic was also in for the 'ride'.

With speed as fast as his they found a place under a set of stairs. Sonic nearly ran into them! Shadow dropped to his knees still making agonizing sounds of pain and he was also hissing as well. Sonic took a glimpse at Shadow when he caught his balance, and was speechless when he saw what he thought wasn't true...Long Sharp Canine Fangs.

_"The muscles...the eyes...his voice...his outburst...the hissing...those fangs..."_ The blue hedgehog was lost in thought.

**"B-BASTARD!" **Shadow hollered, then all that was heard was a very faint chuckle from the other mysterious being,- they were gone.

His sounds of pain slowly became deep breathes, his fangs seemed to have gone back to their 'hiding' place not to be seen. Shadow then snapped his head towards Sonic who was staring half scared and half blankly at him, then started to slowly open his mouth to speak. The ebony hedgehog froze_..."oh no"..._

"... You're a vampire."

To be continued...

*GASP* OH SNAP! THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE! :O

-Shadow makes his appearance

-Mephiles is revealed

- and Sonic in SHOCK?

PLUS its A total cliffhanger xD;; /SLAP

Dont worry I'll be sure to update MUCH sooner this time ^^;;; PROMISE!

_**Sonic and others (c) SEGA/Sonic Team**_


End file.
